


Oblivious to the Obvious

by nostalgicnarwhal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anyone - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, One-Shot, Please Love me, Reveal Fic, Someone - Freeform, What the Hell, haha - Freeform, i wish i had a social life, love me, seriously, they are so oblivious, who am I kidding, yes this is totally a reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicnarwhal/pseuds/nostalgicnarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrien and Chat Noir are both akumatised, Marinette/Ladybug puts two and two together. Very short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious to the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exact representation of what would happen if Adrien got akumatised. These characters are so adorably dumb.

Ladybug chased Adrien, or as his akumatised self liked to be called, Charmglancer, over the Paris rooftops. She had to be extra careful this time, though, because Chat Noir had been akumatised too, and she didn't know when he was going to pop up and attack her. Ladybug stopped in her tracks. If Adrien was akumatised... And Chat Noir was akumatised... Realisation bashed her on the head. She had been so oblivious, so stupid! It had been right in front of her, all this time! Hawkmoth could akumatise two people at once!


End file.
